Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Previous discussions can be found in the archive. The Business Man and Nagging Wife I have now given this article some content, if that makes people want to keep it, however it is still a stub and I think it needs expanding more if possible. If not then I think it needs deleting. HaveFaith 14:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) That page seems to be one of the things that appears regularly (or at least a few times) during the series, but there isn't a lot of information about. There are other pages in the same situation, and they haven't been marked for deletion. Though, yes, it is a short article, that doesn't always mean it needs deleting. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 05:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Submissions2Quiz should not be deleted The page titled Submissions2Quiz should not be deleted. I created it for my own personal use so I can hold everybody's answers for my quiz on one hidden page. Tell me why it should be deleted please. --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 17:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) : I have moved it here: User:PlantyThePottedPlant/Submissions2quiz and removed the Delete tag. That's what I was indicating you should do when I said you should go to your user page, then modify the address in your browser to put /archive at the end of it to create a hidden page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, I thought you meant do it on an actual hidden page. --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 19:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ain't No Kiddie Ride Ain't No Kiddie Ride should be deleted. It is most likely, a fake episode. :It's very real, listed on the Disney Channel TV listings to premiere next month on Disney XD. :This episode already Appeared it should be removed from th candidates for deletion. :Yeah. It's real. CASE CLOSED.P&I4EVAH! 16:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Future Schlock/ Teed Off they are not real because no one responded by 5 PM. Also the text is wrong because there are too many capitals and the characters list is done wrong! AgentP 01:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Since the person put a bit of effort into creating them, I have moved all 5 that they made to the Fanon site and deleted the pages from here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Can we delete Userboxes? If so, delete the DoofxPerry one It's just plain wrong and gay. It's gayly wrong. (It's better than Senor FrowgxMeap, But Still) : It's not gay... It's cute and funny. I don't meen I "LOVE ship" them. I just ship them as frennimies. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: You made it, Well then why the heck is there a HEART between them? ::: Are you homophobic? Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk 21:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you are referring to this one, then we can easily remove the heart from the picture. We should also change the wording to make it clear it's a friendly adversarial relationship, rather than a romantic one. Otherwise, if you get right down to it, it would be romatic relationship between a human and an animal. Since this is a cartoon, cross-species relationships are a little more acceptable, but there are people who might not make that distinction. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: @Lordandmaster, No, No I'm Not. @Rrabbit42, I completely agree with your explanation & proposal. ::::::I agree with RRabbit42. Remove that disturbing heart, and change the words to "This users supports Perry and Doof as nemesis." [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 11:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::done and done. no more heart, no more humanXAnmal, you might wanna move the image that goes with it, though. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Good! It is now less homosexual & transspeciesical (It's a word), more sensical! Picture has been updated with a higher-resolution version and the template has been renamed and updated to remove shipping references. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can we ban and delete a word? because if so, i suggest that the word "pedophilia" be deleted from every article, blog, talk, userpage, and forum. then it should be banned and treated as profanity on the wiki. i would also recommend this same procedure being repeated for any and all sister wikis and the fanon wiki. then, finally, when that's all done, star it out of this proposal before we officially close this subject. i think this word is not only inappropriate for our wiki, but it is also used to fire shipping wars. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) File:Baby Spongebob and Patrick by Dokuro.jpg This image has NOTHING to do with P&F, unless you count Dan. -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 14:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :The file is shown on the User page of the person who uploaded it. This is allowed as long as it doesn't go overboard. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) NOT MY USER PAGE! Hey, dude, TOTALLY not cool! Do not delete my user page! It's my user page! What's the big deal with that? Huh, huh? --Christinahorst.2018 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please settle down. Your user page has not been deleted, nor is it going to be, so please remain civil. What was marked for deletion was the userbox for shipping Buford with a character who does not exist in the Phineas and Ferb canon, and who (unlike Emily) does not have a significant fanbase at this time. In case it is, a way to work around that would be to insert the code directly onto your user page instead of on a Template page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I had it coming. I had the "Candidate for deletion" template on the episode page coming. I only wrote that article to know what it is like. Now, just move the page to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and I'll never ever do it again. --Christinahorst.2018 00:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : Check your talk page for some new info. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kronk For Hire is sadly legit It does appear as background music, in Mud Mud World at least. -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 14:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Baljeet looking at Linda Why would you delete this? I already discussed it with Topher in the IRC yesterday! I'm only expressing my shippings on my userboxes! Baljinda! Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : The deletion tag has been removed and I have updated the summary to indicate what it is for. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Adyson Look Like This page isn't even needed. For one, that girl doesn't look like Adyson. The bottom of Adyson's hair is curved, the look alike's is flat. Besides that, it's practically more fanon info than anything else. I marked it for deletion two days ago, and this page is still up. Edit: I forgot to sign.Psychopulse 10:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) She's not Fanon. She has appeared. I saw her in NOAF, though I agree she looks nothing like Adyson. Her page isa now Unnamed Recurring Background Girl.P&I4EVAH! 16:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The 2nd Perry the Platypus page There is a SECOND Perry the Platypus page that has nothing on it and is a candidate for deletion, but hasn't been deleted. I am for whatever reason taken to it instead of the real Perry the Platypus page when I search it in the wiki search box, which gets really annoying. The one difference between the IP addresses of the two pages is: REAL PAGE: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Perry_the_Platypus FAKE PAGE: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Perry_The_Platypus ...that the "the" in the fake is capitalized. PLEEAASE delete the fake page, because it's annoying how I get taken to it instead of the real one, and if that happens with casual readers, then they're reading that fake page too, or rather, they're not reading it, because there is absolutely SQUAT on it. Thank you. Chicfreak123 14:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC)User:Chicfreak123 The beak double episode It has two references: zap2it.com and tv.msn.com so I think it's a legit page. I did not create it but I saw that Patrickau 26 marked it for deletion when it has two sources, one of which (zap2it.com) we use a lot. Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 12:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : I will remove the deletion tag for now and add an intro note for it. "The Beak Double Episode" may turn out to be a working title, but we can rename the page if we need to. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :: It now redirects to "The Beak". After looking at the two TV schedule pages, both premiere dates were for yesterday, which means that they were going off of info not supplied by an official Disney source. Also, if you think about it, "The Beak" was a double-length episode, which means "The beak double episode" probably just refers to "The Beak". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) My Precious... I recently created a page about one of the new songs from the Hawaiian Vacation episode. I checked it this morning and it said it could be deleted! Why delete a song? Is it because I forgot to put a spoiler tag on the lyrics? I need to know! Dr. Whatchamacallit 13:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : This typically happens when an episode hasn't aired yet anywhere in the world and suddenly someone has advance information about it. Many times, this indicates that it's fan fiction. To show the song is legitimate, add your source to the Background Information section so other people can verify it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! Now people can understand that this isn't fanon, but an actual song from the Hawaiian Special. Speaking of which, I will add the link to the song to the Hawaiian Vacation page! Dr. Whatchamacallit 14:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Lindana With a Chance (of Fanon) Lindana With a Chance is likely a fake episode. I don't want to explain all the reasons why, so just do to the talk page for it.Dr. Whatchamacallit 22:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Its not fake, it's title was changed to Ladies and Gentlemen, He is Max Modem!, the title was a mistery until the episode aired.TMJ-JJ Im not silent. 00:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Do not delete the Unnamed episode. Its a real episode that recently aired here in Latin America. TMJ-JJ Im not silent. 00:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Summer Belongs To You Why do we need to delete this? This should be a redirect. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk/ ) 02:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) This is the most awesome, great and beautiful episode there is there was ever will be why would someone delete this? Me Myself and I This article was put up for deletion AND it was completely blank other than the template. I put the blank template on the page, and I'm going to check the history for past vandalism. Dr. Whatchamacallit 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Languages First, the Japanese name for Japanese language is Nihongo, not Japanesu. Second, why do we need a list of languages? Third, why is this a category? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 09:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Until we started the Affiliated Wikis program, this wiki needed to be the central point for all Phineas and Ferb info, including other languages. Once the AW gets going more, we can shift some of the information to the appropriate sites in that language. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Useless Pages Me, Myself & I and Ferb dies are both highly lacking in information, so they should be deleted. And "Ferb dies"? Really? Dr. Whatchamacallit 22:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Sure it doesn't have a lot of information, but it's a real song. Do not delete it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 15:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: "Ferb dies" has been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Juice is Loose Why is this not deleted already? Counterparts such as "Daydream Perry", "Website Weirdness" and one other fake episode I do not remember are deleted already, but why not this one? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 15:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Now deleted and I will be watching for similar fake episodes. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Cameo-Teenagelady The Cameo-Tennie is not vitally! The site of cameo-teenie is ugly and stupid! Unnamed Future Episode Please do not delete the episode. I have sources. http://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/7796141990 That's not enough info. I'd rather wait for an interview, press release, or schedule showings. Psychopulse 12:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) But at the same time, it's not grounds for deletion. If Dan says it's happening, I don't see a reason to delete it just yet. Yes, let's wait for more information before any more action is taken. Black Spiderman 14:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Adyson Look-Alike / Barbara Adyson is good! Not deletion! Barbara is good! Not deletion! The Busted-group of Candace, Vanessa, Sassy Miss K and Mandy This is fake for a number of reasons. It has no links, bad grammar, possibly one-shot characters, unseen characters, and is in the candidates for deletion category. Coincidence? I think not. Dr. Whatchamacallit 15:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Jennys Mom The site of the Mom of Jenny is good, only mit grand revision is better. When no, then DELETE. 13:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) What? Um, what are you saying? Anyway, the episode was confirmed fake a long time ago and the fact that this page is still up is a surprise.... Psychopulse 13:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Busted, Busted, Busted Oh no, please not delete for busted, busted, busted. I'm copy made by tracing and wants not, that he delete. Yes, the article is a stub... PLEASE NOT DELETE PLEASE! when the article delete, then :-((( Is a unofficial right song. Bust'Em Song (german) The song is good! And your a little learnig german. PLEASE NOT DELETE! Der song seinen gut! Und dur a bisschen learning deutsch. Bitte no Lösching! The song is :-)))))))))))) Delete is :-((((((((((((((( Der Song is: :-)))))))))))) Lösching is: :-((((((((((( DELETION If it is German, you should put it on German Phineas and Ferb Wiki. If there isn't one, you can create it. But still, we only do one page for each song and that is the ENGLISH VERSION. i am harry potter 16:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC)